L'amour interdit
by Never trust again
Summary: Evangeline is the key to the survival of the world, and doesn't even know it, teaming up with vampire's, werewolves, shapshifters and any other magical creature she can find may prove to be good. But will she survive till the end?


**I let out a deep sigh as I sat down sipping lightly on a gin and tonic, I was in a club, my best friend's idea she was always full of them. She said I was being sheltered up in my apartment too much lately and forced me out, I guess four months of refusing to go out because I felt like a complete bitch, for breaking up with my ex is a bit overboard. But, I mean, it happens, I let her take me out after she decided what I should wear, it was simple in a way, red halter top, dark blue faded skinny jeans, and black boots that went up to my knee. **

**I should probably let you know who I am, for whoever it is I'm explaining this all to though, I guess this may just be boredom that I'm explaining things in my mind to what seems like nothing but anyways. I'm Evangeline Marie Hudson, nineteen years of age, by next week twenty, approximately five foot four, bright blue eyes, naturally dirty blonde hair but at this given moment, bright red - but I dye it a lot. To most guys I was some sort of beautiful girl though I never saw it, I was thin - 97lbs. to be exact - Men always gave me looks, disgusting looks at that and I knew why, to them I was something they'd devour, it was rather depressing. **

**I stood up looking around the room till my eyes spotted the dance floor then I began to walk towards it, I was scanning the whole time for the familiar faces of my friends, preferably Sarah or Alyssa, but I doubt I'd find Alyssa. That thought was right and I managed to find Sarah grabbing her arm as she stopped dancing around laughing a little.**

**"Hi Angie." She said happily beaming towards me "How's it all going so far?" **

**"It's alright." I said as she pulled me into the crowd a bit more "I'm trying for your sake." I added smiling **

**Sarah looked at me like she knew better then sighed "Just stop thinking!" She shouted at me making me recoil a little "Let loose for once Angie, have fun you're almost twenty! For Christ's sake you're in college! have some fun it wont kill you!" She said to me before letting her green eyes rest on me, her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail hanging on her shoulder, she looked like a kid instead of the twenty year old she was. **

**"Fine, fine." I said shaking my head a little "I give up I'll bow down to your rules for a night." **

**She beamed grabbing my arms and weaving through a few people, beginning to dance holding onto my arms still trying to get me to dance with her, her eyes pleading for me to dance with her, I sighed giving starting to dance with her somewhat, before she let go of my arms, soon enough though I really did give in and was dancing with her, and strangely it was fun. **

**"Mi Amour." A boy said from behinde Sarah coiling his arms around her as he swayed with her, his black hair hung over his eyes as he kissed the base of her neck lightly a smile pulled at her lips as she tilted her head up looking at her **

**"Hey Anthony." I said smiling at him slightly he looked over towards me smiling back before letting his eyes drop down to Sarah **

**"Pulled her out finally?" He asked her she nodded slightly before slithering from his grasp and turning around **

**"Of course it wasn't as easy as it seemed." She said looking at me "Mingle, dance, let loose something, Anthony only shows up once in a blue moon anymore." She said, pleading with her eyes**

**I gave in of course, nodding as she left within a minute I was standing alone in a crowd of at least threehundred, not something I like, but I went with it and went towards the bar again before bumping into a man. **

**"Oh god, i'm sorry." I said looking up at him, his green eyes looked like they would burn into mine if I kept looking at them so I looked away, his voice was husky and deep as he spoke**

**"It's fine, just make sure you don't bump into the wrong person." He said before smiling a little and walking off **

**I let in the breath I was holding as I kept going and sitting down at the bar, ordering a whiskey on the rocks, I needed something strong especially if I was going to survive out here. The bartender brought me my drink and I drank it down fast, his eyes stayed on me almost in pure horror when I asked for another one, the thing I loved about these clubs, they were private and didn't ask for ages when drinking - eighteen and over and your legal to them.**

**"Rough night?" A man asked sitting next to me before looking to the bartender "Vodka please." **

**"Ha, kind of." I replied looking over at him, he was young probably her same age, he had a head of carmel hair and hazel eyes to go along with it, his skin was pale and he was thin looking almost lanky, but dressed well, blue and white polo shirt, with a tight white long sleeved shirt under it, blue jeans and a pair of what looked like nikes, I could smell him from where I sat, it was a musky but sweet smell, almost appealing to him. **

**"Well you shouldn't drink yourself to death over it." He said smiling his mouth was full of the whitest teeth I had ever laid eyes on, god he was attractive. **

**I raised my glass up a little "My last one I swear." I said smiling a little before taking a small drink from it**

**"Well, to make sure, would you like to dance?" He asked me**

**I looked at him smiling a little more "Sure." I replied moving from my drink as he took my hand pulling me up and leading me towards the dancefloor, he turned me and no sooner were his hands on my hips swaying a little, his breath just barely grazeing my neck as I began to sway with him to the music, my red hair bounced from the movement and sometimes flew into my eyes sticking to my forehead as sweat beads began to form from the heat of the area. He had pulled me a bit closer to himself, but I was a bit too drunk from the three whiskeys I had downed to be able to move, but I was supposed to be having fun, right? I let my arms slither up around his neck as I kept my body moving to the beat of the song. His head arched a little almost pressed to the lobe of my ear hsi hot breath rushing onto it sending shivers down my spine as he spoke. **

**"We should get out of here." He said**

**I smiled slightly dreading the thought of leaveing really "And go where?" I asked**

**He laughed, it was a rough laugh "To my place of course." **

**I squeezed my eyes shut before moving my head to look at him "I can't." **

**"Of course you can." He insisted taking my hand as he pulled me across the floor, I was practically easy to move, shove me and I'd fall at this point. I tried to pull from his grasp but it only tightened pain surged through my wrist as he pulled me to his chest in a fast movement shoving his lips onto mine and keeping them there as he spoke "Scream and you'll die." He said as he pulled me out the doors towards a white car, fear swept over me and at that moment I decided if I live, I wasn't going out to another of these clubs again. **

**He threw me into the side of the car leaning over me as he smiled running his hands up my sides lifting my shirt slightly, I shoved his hands away and it only angered him, his touch just grew rougher as he grabbed my hips holding my still as I began to hit him, and claw at him, scratching him here and there.**

**"I love them feisty." He mummbled before opening his mouth to show his teeth, to show the incisors as they slid from there hold. **

**"N-no, w-w-what a-are you?" I asked stuttering more than I had liked, I wanted to sound unafraid not deathly frightened like I had**

**"Haven't you watched any horror films, what never thought a Vampire exsisted? You have much to learn princess." He said smiling "But a princess such as yourself wont get the chance." **

**"P-Princess? Fuck you! G-get off me!" I screamed trying to shove him away His grip tightened more and he shoved me back into the car harder this time denting it I think, a whimper slipped from my throat as the pain seered through me**

**"Oh how they'd be disappointed if they saw the Princess like this, knowing nothing." He laughed before arching his head and biting into my neck with a rough jerk, a scream came from my mouth only to be silenced within seconds, my brain worked frantically trying to makemy limbs work but I couldn't move anything but my eyes. **

**I was able to catch a glimpse of a shadow moving before I felt the rip of his teeth from my neck and fell to the ground, I could feel streams of blood working from the punctures in my neck down the side of my throat, I took in a deep breath as my back began to sear with pain, before I knew it my vision was growing dark and I had blacked out. **

**The next morning I awoke in my own bed, feeling slightly hungover but not as bad as I had expected, my hand instantly flew to my neck to find nothing there, my body felt fine as I stood up walking towards the bathroom, I would have thrown it all off to the side thinking nothing had happened if it wasn't for the blood caked to the side of my neck and base of my shirt. **

**I stared wide eye'd at the blood as I grabbed a washcloth and pulled my shirt off as quickly as I could, I held the washcloth over the foscet for a moment befor proceeding to nearly scrub my skin off my body as I got rid of the blood, leaveing nothing more than a patch of irrtated skin as I kept stareing at it in the mirror, small flashes from the night before crept back into my mind before I shook my head turning and walking out of the bathroom to my room to change into a tank top and sweat pants.**

**I pulled my hair into a ponytail as I headed towards the living area of my small three roomed appartment to see the pile of bills on the counter a sigh slipping from my lips, I had forgotten completely about them. I grabbed my wallet from the counter and the bills going through them, I took the ones that were due by tomorrow and headed towards the door nearly tripping over my cat, I reached down petting him for a moment before standing back up and going out the door. **

**I walked down the sidewalk towards the power company, nice thing about my place, smack dab in the middle of all the places I needed to go, my work, college, the power company, the landlords place which covered water, garbage and sueage. I walked inside greeting the woman working at the counter, and payed her what I had owed, which left me with paying off the landlord next week, he wouldn't mind so long as it was in by then. **

**I stifled a yawn as I walked back outside and began my way back to my place, as I rounded the corner I had run straight into someone and heard the muffled curses that sounded from a mans lips. I looked up at him then at his white shirt now stained with coffee, then back up at him. "I'm so sorry!" I said near panicking, he was tall, about six foot compared to my five four, he had shaggy black hair, and bright green eyes that seemed familiar but at the time I couldn't place, his lips were in a thin line that soon relaxed into a strained smile. **

**"Don't worry about it, I gotta get going though." He said walking off quickly I wanted to stop him pay for his shirt and coffee maybe get him a new coffee but he was already too far gone for me to get to him. I bit my lip and sighed before jogging back towards my appartment and went in the doors and towards the stairs till I reached the top finding my door and going in quickly. **

**My cat greeted me at the door purring as I scratched his ear, "Hi Ra." I said softly he was originally Sarah's cat, she was fascinated by Egyptains, and regardless of it being a cat she was stuck on the name Ra for him. **

**I sat down on my couch yawning once again before looking at the clock, It was already four and I felt like I had just woken up and it was still noon. I gumbled and grabbed my laptop turning it on and looking at my due assignment, ten page essay on gay marriages. Oh joy, I hated essays almost as much as I hated the kids in my english class, I saw nothing wrong with gay marriage where as almost everoyne, in my class thought it was disgusting, and caused so much stupid issues that the teacher bumped it from a three page essay due in two weeks to a ten page essay due in three days, I cracked my fingers and got to work. **

**It had gotten late by the time I got even to the seventh page, three more and I was homefree, I felt it was going to be a pretty good essay, hoped it would be. I needed this grade badly, it would be the one that stated wether or not I passed and I dread failing. **

**I began the eigth page before taking a glimpse at the clock, ten thirty-four, damn it was getting late, and I had school in the morning but I wanted to finish this so it was out of the way and I could possibly turn it in early. **

**As I began to finish up the last page of my essay I heard a crash and shattering, my laptop flew from my lap as I ran to my room to see the busted window and what looked like the shadow of someone run past it but that wasn't possible, my appartment was three floors up, if they fell they'd die. I shook my head and looked at the damage it looked like a rock hit it or something but their was no evidence laying near by, I flew out of the room grabing a grabage bag and the broom, on my way back I picked up a roll of red duct tape that was on the floor and went in to try and repair the window as much as I could. **

**Once I was done taping the bag to the window I turned and started sweeping the glass up from the floor, glad I was still wearing my sneakers as I stepped in some of it and swept it into the hall way getting the dust pan and shoving it into it. **

**I walked past Ra, my last fear slipping away as I saw he was still in the house, I dumped the broken glass into the garbage and shook my head a little before walking to the couch pulling my legs up onto it pulling off my shoes and falling onto my side pulling the blanket from the back of the couch down onto me. **

**Ra walked over jumping onto the couch and curling up into the curve of my stomach as I pet him slowly "Looks like i'm sleeping out here tonight, i'll get Michael to come fix that in the morning." I muttered looking down at the black cat, his golden eyes watching me intently "I know you don't understand me." I added laying my head on a pillow pondering what could have done that, my thoughts soon pulled me into sleep letting my worries for the next day slip away for those few short hours.**

**I awoke due to the sound of my cellphones alarm I sat up stretching as Ra leaped from my side, I looked around the room and realized where I was remembering the broken window in my room. **

**I got up walking into my room getting my clothes and getting changed in my bathroom, I brushed out my hair and let it hang around my shoulders, I was getting bored of the plain dark red hair, was deffintely time to change it. I pulled my hooded sweatshirt on and slipped on my white sneakers, I had a pair of dark blue shorts on, and my work shirt underneath it, upside to working at a diner, if it's hot out they let the shorts thing go. **

**I walked out grabbing my bag and went straight to the doors, I grabbed my keys and opened it walking outside and shutting the door making sure it was locked before descending down the stairs dailing Michaels number, my landlord, though he wasn't always reliable. **

**I held the phone to me ear as it rang before he picked up sounding tired as he spoke, "Hello?" **

**"Mike, hey it's Evangeline, listen something or someone broke my window last night can you fix it?" **

**A sigh before shuffleing in the background, "Yeah, i'll head over around noon." **

**"Alright, I wont be home but you can head in just watch Ra." I said**

**"M'hm." He replied hanging up on me. **

**I grunted shuting off my phone and shoving it into my pocket before walking towards the campus buildings, I had two classes today, and by the time they were over I had work, and wasn't done there till late that night, wasn't something I was enthusastic over but i'd deal with it. **

**As I made my way onto campus I noticed a familiar head of carmel hair and to my horror realized it was him again, and he was walking towards me, replays of that night swept over me, the pain, all of it comming back as he smiled. **

**"Hey, I'm kind of new think you can help me?" He asked kidnly almost as if he never met me**

**"Uhm.." I muttered and stared at his hazel eyes just stared**

**"I need to find the English class, i'll be late if I don't." He said frowning**

**I pointed off towards the left "I-It's over t-there." I managed to say before trying to walk off again and he popped up infront of me**

**"Hey, um, want to get a drink later?" He asked **

**My mind drifted to him slamming me into a car again and ripping at my neck, the blood dried to it yesterday morning and shook my head "N-No, I have work." I said**

**"Oh." He frowned as I walked off still following me, I broke out into a sprint running towards my History class and sitting down pushing all thoughts of him away.**

**I sat through my history class barely hearing a word the teacher said, all my mind could focus on was the events from the night at the club but then to yesterday, particularly the man I had run into and those green eyes. **

**I twisted my mouth into a bit of a grimace as I thought about them before placing them, I saw them at the club the night before, that guy I ran into, thank god he hadn't reconized me or I would have lost it, running into him like that twice I think he'd think i'm stalking him or out to kill him. **

**But then I pushed that away, and remembered what he looked like, it was sad my only way of knowing him was running into him and knocking things out of his hands, he was stunningly cute, and I couldn't help but linger over that fact alone, I knew nothing about him, his age, his name, his attitude nothing. I just knew he was tall, pale, had dark hair, the brightest green eyes I had ever seen that almost burned into your own when you stared at them, and was strong the last time I ran into him it almost felt like I ran into a wall. **

**I bit my lip and began to fiddle with my pen before the bell rang marking the period over, and also marking that my day was over, History class was a blur but I didn't even remember making it to Math. **

**I left the school, it was two fiffteen on the dot, I had ten minutes to run over to the diner and be ready, or Lewis would dock me for being late. I ran across the street and towards the diner, making it in the door as the clock hit two twenty-five, I made it just in time and I could see the dissapointment in my bosses eyes. **

**I pulled off my hooded sweatshirt and pulled a apron around my waist putting a small notebook and pen in the middle, then filled the left side with straws and made my way out to serve the coustmers that were seated. **

**She walked over towards a tabel with a woman seated smiling brightly, "Hello, Welcome to Lewis' Diner, I hope your day has been well, what may I get you?" I said in a happy manner**

**The woman smiled back at me but her face was etched with saddness and hurt, I could see it even if no one else could it was familiar to me. **

**"A chocolate milkshake, and maybe some of those cheese sticks." She said solemnly **

**I looked at her my expression turning to pity "Would you like someone to talk to too?" I asked "You look like you just lost someone you cared for." I added**

**She looked at me her eyes filling with tears as she choked on her words "That would be nice." **

**I nodded and told her i'd be back in a few moments as I went back to get her order. **

**A few minutes later I came back holding a tall glass with a spoon on it, full to the top with chocolate milkshake, on top it was decked with whipped cream and a cherry, I placed her fried cheese sticks on the tabel then her milkshake and took the seat across from her. **

**She looked at me with her sad eyes and began to tell me what had happened, her husband up and left her a week ago, said he was inlove with her bestfriend and that he couldn't take it anymore with her. Then that he told her in a letter about four days ago that he had been cheating on her, on and off for the past three and a half years, he took everything they had left, the car, money, closed the bank accounts on her, left her with two dogs, and said that not only was that the part she could bare, she said the worst was finding out that she was pregnant with his child and only just found out. **

**I felt sympathtic for her, and tried to help her and show my sympthay as much as I could, I knew that had to be terrible, and almost unbareable. **

**I tried my best to help her feel a bit better, telling her it would get better to just have hope, and that if he was that much of a jerk that it was never meant to be and she'd find someone a million times better that would be a better father for her unborn child than he would have been. **

**She smiled a little at that and finished her milkshake, "You're a sweet girl." She said to me "Any man who ends up with you will be lucky, maybe your right - I hope you're right." She placed a hand on her flat stomach "In nine months, i'll have a baby, and maybe a man who can actually treat me right and actually be a father to it." She smiled warmly at me**

**I smiled back and put my hand on top of the hand she had sitting on the tabel "You will just keep your faith in it, don't look on the down side, it's the past." I said "Even if that does sound a bit mean." my mouth twisted into a grimace**

**"You're the first person to actually be honest with me." She started smiling towards me the pain that was in her eyes early disappearing a little "And I don't even know you, but I thank you for that as well." **

**I smiled happily and saw some people come in and frowned a little "I have to get them served, I hope everything gets much better for you." I said to her then pulled out her check marking it as half off before setting it on the tabel and leaveing to help with the people who had just come in. **

**Once they were seated and I took their orders back to the kitchen I came back out to see the woman had left and I went to clean up. When I got there I stared for a long moment at the napkin with writing on it 'You helped me a lot today, God bless you child. **

**This is for you keep it and use it you'll need it more than I will, I'll find my way back on my feet.' **

**I shook my head sadly then picked up the tip she had left me, when I counted it, it had come to thirty-seven dollars. She gave me the half of the bill that I took off and twenty-six dollars more. **

**I waited until the last tabel was done and cleaned up it had been a slow day, and I couldn't wait till I got home just to relax a little bit, I went back and picked up my check for the week before pulled out my tips and made my way towards the doors to leave saying bye to everyone as I walked by, I made it out the back doors before I stopped in my tracks.**

**"Now you're off work," The same man stood in front of my from earlier "So, lets go to my place have some drinks and have a good time." He said smiling **

**"I-I-I need to get home." I stuttered as he got closer **

**"No, what you need is to coroperate with me, come on you'll enjoy it." He smiled his fanged smile at me and a sherik bottled up in my throat before someone slammed him into the shadows against the wall pinning him there. **

**"Run!" He growled, I didn't wait to see who he was I just did what he said and ran to my appartment building, ran up the stairs, and into my room locking the door. **

**I curled up on the couch before shakingly pulling out my cellphone and dailing Sarah's phone number, missing the first three times I went to hit the call button as I shook, once I knew it was ringing I put the phone to my ear and waited for her to pick up. **

**"Hello?"**

**"Sarah, Sarah I'm comming to your house, I-I-I," **

**"Woah woah, calm down, what is it?" She sounded worried even I knew it**

**"I-I-I, I'll tell you when I come over." I said**

**"Alright." **

**I hung up and grabbed Ra, walking out the door and down the stairs as I waved for a cab giving up by the time Ra bit me and the fourth one went by.**

**"Alright, alright. I guess we have to walk." I muttered shaking still as I pulled up my hood and let Ra climb into my halfway zipped up jacket, he curled up inside it stareing up at me as I kept walking just listening to the soft purr errupting from him. **

**About three miles later I finally managed to make it to Sarah's house, and pounded on the door until she answered it. **

**"Ohmigod, look at you, did you walk here?" She asked frantically her eyebrows furrowing together as I nodded. **

**Once she slammed the door shut Ra jumped out from my jacket and coiled between Sarah's legs she said her hello's to him before turning to look at me worriedly. **

**"What happened?" She asked me**

**I stared at her my expression blank, as I hid the fear, and sat down begining to tell her what had happened, the memories sweeping back without any mercy, I replayed it from the begining in my head like a movie, first the club, meeting that guy, I had overheard his name when I ran into him at the college, Viktor, fit him if he really was what he said, then I told her about the college, and work today. **

**"I don't know I could have imagined the fangs at the club, I was wasted and all, maybe I struggled with him and I hurt him somewhere and he bled on me." I started then looked at her "Regardless I think he's stalking me." **

**She stared at me with solemn eyes before speaking "Fangs?" She asked me as if making sure I was clear. **

**I nodded "And there has been weird things going on since, but I could just be over rea-" Sarah had cut me off before I could finish and looked pained **

**"No, What you thought you saw was right." She told me**

**I stared at her as if she were insane and I knew she saw it she looked even more hurt before letting out a strangled sigh before taking my hand in her own gently begining to pale a little bit as she looked down. **

**"Remember the car wreck I was in, when I was eightteen?" She asked me**

**I nodded in reply as she continued to speak "I died, I had flown through the windsheild, landed a good twenty feet from my car, shattered my collar bone, broken all my ribs, cracked my skull open, broke both arms, my left leg the knee had literally ripped through the skin, and I was nothing but blood covered flesh on my chest," She took in a deep breath shaking a little "Anthony had been with me, jumped out the car door when I went flying, I knew what he was then, but you know me, too lost in love to care." She looked at me near crying as she pat my hand and stood up moving towards the hall door "He turned me into what he was, just so he could save me, just because he couldn't lose me he had said, I'm a vampire now, and until the day I am murdered." **

**"W-What?" I screamed stareing at her "H-H-How," I started then just stared at her **

**She shook her head and put up a hand "If you fear it fear it, if you still trust me and think of me the same that's more than I ask for, I just want you to stay here, it's safe, atleast for tonight." at that she disappeared around the corner from the sound of it going to her room. **

**I stared at the ground for a few moments before finally taking in a deep breath and looking around the room, Sarah's living room, pictures all around of her and anthony, me and her, her parents, older brother, and her three younger sisters and younger brother, All of the pictures were atleast two years old if not older, I felt the prick of hot tears in my eyes as I looked at them then squeezed my eyes shut for a long moment breathing with as much control as I could manage. **

**My nerves were shot at that point, my best friend, was a vampire, her boyfriend the same, i've been stalked - no hunted by a vampire, and yet somehow have a savior, I wish I knew who he was at this point so the mystery i've kept secret in my own mind would just disappear. Of course I didn't tell Sarah a thing about it, I didn't want to bring him up till I knew who he was, so that I knew that it wasn't a trick of my mind, though she'd say it wasn't I still wasn't sure about it. **

**I mindless started to pull on the ends of my hair, as I blinked away tears, Ra jumped on my lap rubbing against me as much as he could before sitting down and letting out a small meow, his purring nothing short of being obvious, I smiled weakly through my tears petting him softly before scratching his ear lightly, his golden eyes watching my every move intently as if i'd disappear if he didn't. I slowly leaned to my left leaning on the arm of the couch before letting out a shaken sigh and closing my eyes, I felt Ra climb up my side a little and curl up as I dirfted closer and closer to sleep, after what felt like an eternity to me of thoughts and fears I finally fell into a deep, peaceful, dreamless sleep.**


End file.
